


Lonely shadow and flame

by Sonnalear



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Comeback, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Jinchuuriki-centric, Kidnapping, Nara Shikamaru-centric, POV Nara Shikamaru, Silence, shikamaru come back, silent
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnalear/pseuds/Sonnalear
Summary: Shikamaru is a jinchuuriki. He was kidnapped a year after He's to be genin , and 3 years later when he returned, he would never be the same.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma & Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. yabancı

Shikamaru hücrede yerde oturuyordu. Bilekleri yere zincirli idi. Parmaklıklı pencereden dışarıyı izliyordu. Başını duvara yaslamıştı. Dışarıdan gürültüler, çığlıklar geliyordu. bacaklarını kendine çekmiş korkudan titriyordu. adım sesleri geliyordu. "Buraya gelme buraya gelme" diye düşündü. kapı açılmıştı. Oraya bakar bir adam vardı. Adam "sen shikamaru musun" dedi. Shikamaru ona korkarak bakar. sonra alnındaki hitaiyi gördü donmuştu konoha'danmı diye düşündü. sonra başını hızla sallar. Zincirleri keser. İ- "Ben İtachi . hokage sama tarafınfan seni bulmak için görevlendirildim" dedi. Şokla bakar.

İ- "kalka bilirmisin" dedi. shkamaru başını sallar. kalkar yardımı ile. çıkarlar. İ- Merak etme güvenli. hepsi öldü." dedi. shikamaru rahatlar. topallayarak çıkar. İtachi ona yardım eder. shikamaru etrafa bakıyordu. İ-"Hadi seni evine götürelim. " dedi. shikamaru başını sallar. itachi araca bindirdi onu. şaşkınca bakar etrafa. İ- "dinlen uzun bir yolumuz var" dedi. shikamaru başını cama yaslar. gözlerini kapatır. eve dönüyorum cidden, eve dönüyorum. diye düşündü


	2. Eve dönüş

Shikamaru sessiz di gözleri kapalı başını cama yaslamış oturuyordu. Itachi aracı sürüyordu. Ortam sessizdi. İtachi aynadan ona bakıyordu aklına hokage ile konuşması gelmişti. 

1 yıl önce   
Itachi hokage ofisine gelmişti. I- "beni çağırmışsınız hokage sama." Dedi. T-"evet, senin için bir görevim var" dedi. İ-"Nedir" dedi. T- "birini bulmanı istiyorum. 2 yıldır kayıp ve kimi bu göreve göndersem onu bulamadı." Dedi. İ-" Anlıyorum elimden geleni yapacam." Dedi.   
***  
Sonunda varmışlardı. Yolculuk 1 hafta sürmüştü. Shikamaru Tüm yol boyunca sessizdi. Araba durunca "sanırım mola zamanı"diye düşünüp gözlerini açtı. Gördüğü ile donmuştu "konohamı, gggeldikmi" diye düşündü. Etrafa bakıyordu. Aynı hatırladığı gibi idi, bazı değişiklikler dışında. Gözleri dolmuştu. "Eve döndüm diye düşündü.


	3. hokage (anne)

shikamaru etrafa bakıyordu. kapıyı açtı çıktı kapıdan destek alarak. hokage binasına bakıyordu gergindi. "hadi içeri girelim hokage- sama bizi bekliyor" dedi itachi. shikamaru başını sallar. içeri girerler hokagenin ofisine gittiler. tsunade onu görünce "shika" dedi. shikamaru ona koştu ve sarıldı. Ağlamaya başlamıştı. "shhh buradayım yanındayım evdesin güvendesin." dedi başını okşarken. shikamaru sadece ağlıyordu sokulur. başını okşar tsunade. kollarında çöker . t- "shikamaru, hey hadi uyan shikamaru hadi ama" dedi uyandırmaya çalışarak. ama uyanmamıştı. onu hemen hastaneye götürdü.

***

tsunade sonunda odadan çıktığında baya bir öfkeli idi. shikamaru'ya yıllarca işkence edilmiş, aç susuz bırakılmıştı. Hayatta kalması bile bir mucize idi. Orada bekleyen İtachiyi görünce T-"sorgu için birini hayatta bıraktınmı" dedi. İtachi- "hai hokage sama" dedi. T- "iyi, onu ibikiye götür ve özenle ilgilenmesini istediğimi söyle" dedi. İ-"emredersiniz" dedi gitti. odaya geri döndü shika sargılarla kaplı idi kolunda bir serum vardı baygındı yanına oturdu başını okşar. t- "Üzgünüm ufaklık seni koruyamadım" dedi üzgünce.

***

Shikamaru uyandığında hastane odasında idi. Etrafa baktı nerdeydi, ne olmuştu ona yoksa gene yakalanmışmıtydı panikle etrafa bakar. Sonra tsunade yi gördü rahatlamıştı. Güvende idi. Annesi yanında idi.


End file.
